ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Hojo/Billie Hillard
Hibiki Hojo (Billie in Glitter Band) is a main character in Suite Pretty Cure. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into short twin tails at the top of her head with pink ribbons. Her bangs are eye length and she has several loose strands of hair. She normally dresses in a black tunic top over a white long sleeved that has a pattern of raspberry hearts on the front to match the frilled sleeves and two-layer skirt on the bottom. She also wears matching leggings and white sports shoes with soft pink accents. Cure Melody resembles Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat, but with coloring and slight style differences. Her eyes are bright blue, while her Long, fuchsia curly hair is pulled into thick, slightly messy pigtails each held with a braid. Her bangs slightly grow in length, and she gains a headband attached to a hot pink knot-bow with a stone heart in the middle. She gains dangle earrings, with the ear piece a hot pink sphere connected to a pale pink heart. She wears a frilly two-piece costume composed of a hot pink top and skirt with white trim and three layer ruffle sleeves, coming in hot pink, fuchsia, and white. Sewn to the center of the chest is a matching hot pink and white bow with her Cure Module in the center. The skirt is a frilly tutu made of a top, a fuchsia pleat beneath it, and a layer of white on top of two frilly petticoat. A pale pink bow is sewn on the left hip. Included are hot pink wrist-lets with bows and white ruffles. The shoes are hot pink with white cuff and a single fuchsia ribbon wrapped around it with a hot pink stone in the middle. Worn with them are thigh high hot pink stockings. Personality Hibiki is a 14 year old, currently a 2nd year student at Private Aria Academy's 2A class. With a music teacher father and violinist mother, Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother, and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Hibiki loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things. Before they became Pretty Cure, Hibiki often sneaks into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Her favorite food includes Kanade's family bakery, the Lucky Spoon's, cakes. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all kinds of sport too much to settle into one club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. She is not very good at her studies or cooking. Gallery Hibiki eats cake.png Hojo Hibiki.png Cure Melody strutting back view.png|Back view of Cure Melody without her headbanded bow Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Humans Category:Sweet-tooth characters Category:Characters who change their hair colors Category:Blue eyed